Collab o' doom
by ThatPoser
Summary: What would happen if an intertubz nerd just got finished watching ten hours of Naruto? Well...


This is Sparta! This is Sparta! This is Sparta! Madness?~

_And started the random collab that ended the world.  
_

_

* * *

_  
"So Kakashi-sensei, how about you lemme see that face of yours?" Naruto asked as he slurped his raman happily.  
"How about you stop being an annoying demon child who mooches off me for raman?"

Naruto stared at Kakashi for a minute looking emphatically at the man. He felt bad about his rough life and his woes, he started to feel worse because the man always paid for his meals...wait...  
"Wait a minute...don't **I** always pay for your meals?" Naurto glared up at the older copy-nin who crinkled his lone eye, clapped his hands together and vanished in a cloud of smoke. The nineteen year old ninja looked into his half eaten raman and grumbled  
"Dammit...this is the forth time he's done that,"

* * *

"It doesn't concern any of you," Sasuke grumbled as he looked away.  
"LIES" Sakura yelled as her eyes turned fox like making all the birds behind her swarm up and fly away, leaving the semi sweet girl looking nonchalantly at the ground holding her brief case.

* * *

"So Neji...did you here about the new girl?" Neji looked at Lee as he continued nervously.  
"Sir," Lee whispered to Gai in a deathly silent tone "Even a man of great youth cannot inform him,"  
"Lee...what about the new girl?" Lee looked at him and shivered  
"She's...Jewish-"  
"So? Why would I care?" Lee looked at him not understanding.  
"I-we-Leaf-them ARG! We thought you would be mad,"  
"Why?"  
"You're a Nazi?"  
"WHAT!?" Neji clenched his fist together in anger "Why would you think that?" Lee scracthed the back of his head  
"You have a swastika on your forehead,"

* * *

_~Ahhhyayayayayaahahahhaaaaya yeah yeah yeah yeah hoe hoe hoe yeah yeah yeah lulululululululululululuuul daadadadadada dddaaaaaaaaaaaaaadadada ddaayadatlululululululu __ luluulululululululu luuuuul lalalalalalalala lulululu~_  
"What the HELL are you listening to Orochimaru?"  
"The 'lul' song"

* * *

"I don't remember becoming your boyfriend Sasuke," Naruto said as he nuzzled the raven haired boys neck.  
"That's because you're not baka!"  
"That's not what this says!" Naruto slammed a laptop in front of Sasuke.  
" Unleash your imagination," Sasuke scowled at Naruto "I don't see ANYTHING about yo-"  
"Click Anime/Manga!" Sasuke sighed and did so "Now find 'Nauto'...good now click character A Sasuke Character B Naruto and click that ratey thingy....now click 'rated M' Now click go." Sasuke clicked the 'go' button.  
"9,486 found,"  
"Cliiiccckkk...THAT ONE!" Naruto's finger pointed to a story titled "NARUSASK SMUT"  
"It says," Sasuke already had a board voice "Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke pushed his...OH MY GOD!"  
Sasuke's breathing was sharp and unsteady as he slammed the laptop shut.  
"You know what I'm wondering Sasuke?"  
"What?" Sasuke answered softly, still in shock from those words.  
"What ever happened to foreplay?"

* * *

"Today is SUCH a boring day! Don't you agree Deidara?" Tobi asked.  
"Yup,"  
"Well then," Tobi sighed "Whadya think we should do?" There was a long silence before Deidara lifted his head from his hands looked at the masked man.  
"I can think of nothing better to do then thrust are hips around to an upbeat techno song" Tobi looked at Deidara and slowly stood up.  
"That. Sounds," He looked away and started to giggle "AMAZING!" From thereon Tobi and Deidara dance there little evil hearts away until they died. Of the age of 9000.

* * *

"So Tenten how does it feel to have screen time?"  
"It feels awesome! I been waiting about 13 se-""I'm sorry Tenten, but I looks like you've run out of time, we'll try to interveiw NEXT time you get an episode of screen time!"  
"But....but that'll be NE-"

* * *

BLLAAARGGGG END COLLAB 'O DOOM!

A/N: I have writers block and I NEED to get rid of it...so I wrote this. If you're wondering about the "LIES" one, it's from a well known horror Anime, I HIGHLY suggest you check it out! It's called Higurashi no Naku ni. You can just look up USODA and you can see the clip. :3 You should know the lul song. You can just look it up also. KTHXBAI!


End file.
